Marshall and the Bat: Chapter 1: Injured
Chapter 1: Injured *I only own the ideas for the story. This story is inspired by the PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Bat". PAW Patrol Characters, Settings, and other related material belong to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.* *Summary: Have you ever wondered what might have happened if Marshall had gotten bit by the bat that the PAW Patrol rescued? Well, when Marshall gets bite by the bat, he gets sick months later. Soon, the other pups think he is a vampire! Are they right? Is Marshall really a vampire, or is it all just batty nonsense? Read and find out. Marshall carefully and quietly grabbed the sleeping bat with his paw, and started to put it in the carrier. What Marshall didn't know was that the bat had not fallen asleep completely after Chase had sung his lullaby. Instead as the bat was being put into the carrier, it quickly woke up, bit Marshall's paw and then fell back to sleep. Once the bat was in the carrier, Marshall was allowed to go back to The Lookout. While driving though, Marshall didn't notice the two, tiny teeth marks on his paw. Later on, Marshall was chasing the Frisbee until he went crashing into the other pups. After that, they all feel asleep with their new bat friend. As time went on, Marshall was fine, but the next day, he felt a stinging sensation on his paw; almost like he had gotten stung by a bee. He decided to have Ryder look at his paw. "Ryder! Can I talk to you?" Marshall asked, seeing that Ryder was just playing with a soccer ball by himself. "Sure Marshall. What's up?" Ryder asked. "It's my paw. It stings, feels numb, and I don't know what's wrong. I've never had an injury like this before," Marshall explained. Ryder looked at Marshall's paw carefully without touching where the injury was. Sure enough, two very small bite marks could be seen on Marshall's paw. "We better go to the Adventure Bay hospital to check this out. Come on Marshall," Ryder told the pup before picking up Marshall in his arms and went to get on his ATV. *At the Hospital* "Ow!" Marshall cried out as his paw kept getting worse with the stinging sensation. "It's going to be okay Marshall," Ryder reassured him before the Vet Doctor came into the room. The Vet Doctor bent down to Marshall and smiled. "Hello Marshall, I am Dr. Wolff. What's wrong?" the doctor asked. "Well I have this stinging sensation in my paw. It's getting worse, and I don't know where I got it!" Marshall replied. The doctor wrote down some notes, and then turned to Ryder. "You're Marshall's owner right?" Dr. Wolff asked. "Yes doctor," Ryder answered. "Has there been any changes in Marshall's diet, exercise, mood, or anything unusual?" the doctor asked. "No doctor," Ryder replied. The doctor took some more notes down and then looked at Marshall's paw. He saw the bite marks and got suspicious. "Marshall, when you hurt your paw, did you cut yourself on any glass, or plants?" Dr. Wolff asked. "No, I didn't," Marshall replied. "Any animal bites that may have caused it?" Dr. Wolff asked. "No, not that I can- wait! I did rescue a bat yesterday. Do you think it could have bit me?" Marshall answered. "It is a possibility. Were you wearing gloves when you touched the bat?" Dr. Wolff asked curiously. "No. No gloves. Besides, I have paws!" Marshall replied before giving a cheesy smile. Everyone in the room laughed at Marshall's silly answer. "What exactly happened when you rescued the bat, Marshall?" Dr. Wolff asked, wanting to make sure he didn't miss anything. "Well, the bat was hanging upside-down on a soccer goal poll, I went to get it with my latter, I touched it carefully as I got it off the pole and into the pet carrier, and then gave the pet carrier to Ryder!" Marshall explained. "I see. I think I know what happened. I think as you were rescuing the bat, it woke up briefly, bit you on your paw, and then fell asleep when it was being put into the carrier. Does that sound right?" the doctor asked. "Yes, that sounds right. But I don't remember it biting me!" Marshall answered. "Well, the bite would have been quick. So that explains why you didn't feel or notice it until now. It's alright though. I just need to give you some shots," Dr. Wolff said. "SHOTS?!" Ryder and Marshall exclaimed in shock. "Why shots doctor?" Ryder asked in concern. "Well, sine the bat bit Marshall, that means he could get rabies from the bat. It's very dangerous if left untreated!" Dr. Wolff explained. "Okay. But how bad will it be?" Ryder asked, wanting to know more. "Not too bad. Just ten shots for the next two weeks, just so the virus doesn't spread, and then Marshall will be all better!" Dr. Wolff replied. The doctor then got the vaccine and shot ready and went over to Marshall. "Okay doctor, I'm ready!" Marshall said as he held out his bitten paw. "Ah Marshall, the shots don't go there," Dr. Wolff said. "Then where do they go Dr. Wolff?" the Dalmatian pup asked. "In the stomach area," the doctor responded nervously. Marshall's eyes widened with this new information. His face went green, and he felt like his stomach was going to spin. "You've got to be kidding me...." Marshall said before he swayed a little and then just as his looked up, he fainted. Next Chapter: Category:Vampires Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall